The Secret of the Stone & The Hidden Passages
by Rebecca.Jane.Malfoy
Summary: Summer Ashland's first two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Is she able to stop a magical Stone from draining all the power from everyone? And is she able to help an innocent man from being sent back to Azkaban?
1. The Letter from Hogwarts

CHAPTER 1

Summer Ashland yawned as the light streaked through her window. It was a normal morning on a normal day, for some people at least. Summer groggily walked down the stairs to breakfast. Her mother, Cale (or as she preferred, Callie) Ashland, was preparing eggs and bacon.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Callie asked, putting the eggs on Summer's plate.

"Yeah." Summer nodded, noticing the mail pile. "Any mail for me?"

"Yes, one from a school." Callie said.

"A school? What do you mean? Don't tell me it's college, I'm only ten!" Summer laughed, but her happiness dropped when she realized Callie was not looking very happy. She looked sad and uncomfortable in fact. Summer reached over to the mail pile and took the first letter that was on it. It was yellowish and in green ink was written:

_To Miss Summer Ashland_

_1102 Ember Street_

_London, England_

On the back was a strange red stamp with the words 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Opening it, Summer found two letters, one a list and the other a letter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Ashland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"W-what is this, Mom?" Summer asked. "What is Hogwarts?"

"Summer, it's time you knew. You are a witch. I was one myself and your father was a wizard." Callie told Summer, fiddling with her shirt.

"A w-witch? Dad's a w-wizard? You're a witch?" Summer stammered. "Were you and father also at Hogwarts before?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry I haven't told you this earlier. I thought it would be too much for you to take in." Callie sighed as she lowered bacon onto Summer's plate.

"Don't worry, Mom. I can handle it. I want to go to Hogwarts. Can I?" Summer pleaded.

"Well...that depends on if we have enough Knuts and Sickles to buy you your books, robes and other equipment." Callie said.

"Knuts? Sickles?" Summer raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"The money we use in the witch and wizard world. Look in the other letter." Callie said, pointing to the other sheet of paper. Summer nodded and unfolded the other sheet of paper which had a list:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope set_

_1 brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Wow...that is a lot of things!" Summer gasped, wondering how much it would all cost.

"Yes it is. We should go to Diagon Alley." Callie said.

"Diagon Alley? What's Diagon Alley?" Summer asked. "Don't you mean diagonally?"

"No, I mean Diagon Alley. It's a place in the world of witches and wizard. Let's go there but first, we need to stop at Gringotts." Callie said, turning around to go and get her bag.

"Gringotts? What is Gringotts?" Summer asked, her head swimming with unfamiliar names. She thought Gringotts rhymed with maggots and couldn't help but giggle silently.

"Our wizard bank. It holds all the Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons we need for your equipment." Callie said from upstairs. She appeared a few moments later. "Come on, Summer. Let's get to Diagon Alley."

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**This is the rewritten version of The Secret of the Stone & The Hidden Passages. Enjoy! Please Rate and Review! Thanks!**

**~R.J. Malfoy**


	2. Diagon Alley

CHAPTER 2

Summer and Callie walked down the street. Behind a restaurant, there was a brick wall. Callie took out a long stick and began tapping the wall. Once she was done, the wall split and revealed another street but this time, with very strange names.

"What with the stick?" Summer asked, pointing to the stick on Callie's hand.

"It's a wand of course. It's made from birch and unicorn hairs. You'll get yours once we get to Ollivander's." Callie told her daughter. "Come on, let's go to Gringotts." Summer and Callie walked until they saw a huge white building with the word 'Gringotts' on it. They walked in and saw a vast marble hall. About a hundred strange beings were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large scroll-like things.

"Who...I mean, what are they?" Summer gulped.

"Goblins." Callie told her. "Good morning. We've come to take some money out of the Ashland safe."

"Which Ashland? We've got...Mary Ashland, George Ashland, Fredric Ashland, Callie Ashland, Murray Ashland..." The goblin read the names off a list.

"It's Callie Ashland. Here's our key." Callie handed the goblin a key.

"That's the right key. You! Take them to vault two thousand, eight hundred and sixty two." The goblin said to another goblin that was waiting beside him. The goblin nodded, took the key and led Summer and Callie to the carts. They moved away at lightning speed and Summer closed her eyes tightly until they finally stopped at a vault. After the vault was opened, Summer gasped. Inside were mountains of gold and silver coins, all piled neatly.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the small bronze ones are Knuts." Callie explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's not too hard." Callie took out a few bags and began piling Galleons, Knuts and Sickles in each one.

"Ow! These are pretty heavy!" Summer said as she held three bags full of coins.

"Yes. Thank you, we will leave now." Callie nodded to the goblin as they stepped out of the vault. The goblin handed Callie back her key and Callie and Summer walked out of Gringotts.

"Let's go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We should go and get your robes." Callie said, leading Summer to a store.

"Welcome! Here, let me help you." Madam Malkin smiled at Summer. She led Summer to a stool and told her to stand on it. Madam Malkin slipped a robe over Summer and began pinning it to the right length.

After Summer's robes were the right length, Callie paid for them and together, they walked to Flourish and Blotts.

"This is really cool!" Summer couldn't help but squeak as she raced along the aisles. She picked up a book called 'Hogwarts, A History' and began reading it intently while Callie went looking for the course books.

"Want that book too?" Callie asked. Summer nodded absently as she flipped a page.

"Mom, how about this book?" Summer asked, holding up a book called 'Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)'.

"Honey...it's a yes if you won't actually use the curses." Callie said.

"I won't, Mom." Summer promised as Callie bought the course books, 'Hogwarts, A History' and the curses and countercurses book. Then they went to Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible.

"This shop has a really long name." Summer commented as they walked in. They bought a pewter cauldron, a weighing-scale and a brass telescope. Next, they went to Apothecary.

"Eww...this smells horrible!" Summer coughed.

"Well you do need some basic ingredients for potions." Callie said, giving a sigh.

"Now...only your wand and your birthday pet left." Callie checked the list after they left Apothecary.

"A pet? I get a pet for my birthday?" Summer's voice was high and squeaky. She was always like that when she was excited.

"I'll get you an owl. They're really useful and it's a great way to send and receive mail and presents. Come on, let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium." Callie said, turning to the owl emporium.

Around thirty minutes later, Summer and Callie walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium, Summer holding a cage containing a beautiful snowy-white owl with pretty blue eyes.

"She's so pretty! I love her! Thanks, Mom!" Summer gave Callie a hug.

"Don't mention it. Come on, there's only Ollivanders left. We still need to get your wand." Callie said.

"Ah, Ms Ashland. Haven't seen you for some years. Still got that birch and unicorn hair wand of yours?" Mr. Ollivander asked from his counter. Summer's eyes widened. How can he remember something like that?

"Yes. We'd like a wand for my daughter here, Summer." Callie smiled at Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Summer greeted him. Mr. Ollivander nodded at Summer.

"Okay, now which is your wand arm, Summer?" Mr. Ollivander took out a tape measure.

"Err...my right arm." Summer said, holding up her right arm as Mr. Ollivander began measuring. Then he flitted to his boxes and began to take one out.

"Let's try this one. Dragon heart string with oak. Ten inches." Mr. Ollivander held out the wand to Summer. She took it cautiously. "Well don't just stand there, give it a wave." Summer waved the wand and sparks flew out. It zapped a glass of water, smashing it.

"Hmm...not this one. Let's try maple and unicorn hair. Eleven inches." Mr. Ollivander gave Summer a different wand. She waved it again but this time, half of the lights in the shop went out.

"Nope. Hmm...quite tricky eh? Let's try vine and phoenix tail feather. Ten inches." Mr. Ollivander gave Summer a third wand. This time though, Summer felt a sudden warmth in her wand arm. She waved it and blue sparks flew out of the wand, throwing spots of light onto the walls.

"A perfect match! But indeed, it is such a coincidence." Mr. Ollivander muttered as he wrapped the wand in brown paper and handed it to Summer while Callie paid seven gold Galleons.

"Coincidental? How, Mr. Ollivander?" Summer asked.

"I remember every single wand I've sold. Somehow, your father had a similar wand. Oak but also with phoenix tail feather. Very coincidental indeed that you have the same." Mr. Ollivander told Summer. "Oh well, good luck at Hogwarts, Summer!"

"Let's go home now, Summer. September first is tomorrow and you still need to pack." Callie said, leading Summer back to London.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Please Rate and Review! Rewritten chapters will be posted ASAP! Thanks for reading!**

**~R. J. Malfoy**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER 3

On September first, Callie and Summer went to the King's Cross train station.

"Now, here is your ticket. Platform nine and three quarters. It's right here." Callie pointed to two platforms. "Just push your trolley through the wall. Don't worry, you will get through. Now, hurry! The train is going to leave in ten minutes. Good bye, honey! Send messages home! I'll be waiting for Crystal!" Crystal was what Summer had named her snowy white owl.

"Bye, Mom!" Summer called as she pushed her trolley into the wall, shutting her eyes. She opened her eyes to see a different train station with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on one of the trains. Putting her luggage and Crystal on the train, Summer went to sit inside a compartment with her robes and a bag of Galleons, Knuts and Sickles.

"Hello, is anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is completely full." A voice made Summer turn from the window. A girl with smooth brown hair and brown eyes slid the compartment door open.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, I'm Summer Ashland." Summer smiled.

"Ashley Gristle. Nice meeting you." Ashley smiled back. "Your first time to Hogwarts?"

"Yup!" Summer nodded, her blond wavy hair bobbing up and down.

"Same. But my two older brothers, Mike and Jacob have already graduated from Hogwarts. My older sister, Millie, is a fifth-year." Ashley said.

"That's nice! I don't have any brothers or sisters. I don't even know my father." Summer said.

"That's really sad..." Ashley said. Just then, a plump, kind-looking woman slid open the compartment door.

"Anything off the cart?" She asked.

"Five Chocolate Frogs, three Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, ten Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, five Cauldron Cakes and three Licorice Wands." Ashley said automatically.

"Um...I'll have that too." Summer said. She paid the woman eight silver Sickles and two bronze Knuts.

"Ashley...What exactly are all these?" Summer asked Ashley.

"Are you um...from a Muggle family? These are witch and wizard sweets." Ashley blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so. I lived in the Muggle world." Summer shrugged as she opened up a Chocolate Frog. "They aren't real frogs right?"

"Nope. But they do have one jump in them and they become actual chocolate." Ashley said, unwrapping her frog. She glanced at the card and groaned. "I've got Morgana again! When can I ever get Circe? Do you want Morgana? You can start collecting cards."

"Sure, thanks!" Summer took the Morgana card. Soon, she had not only Morgana, but also Dumbledore, Druidess Cliodna, Paracelsus and Merlin. Summer had Circe and gave it to Ashley who was squealing with delight.

"Those were yummy!" Summer commented as she finished her five Chocolate Frogs. She picked up a packet of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and opened it. "Uh...they have every flavor?"

"Yup. Not only chocolate, lemon, strawberry or berry but they also have mushroom, sprouts and spinach." Ashley stuck out her tongue in disgust before popping a green bean into her mouth. "Not bad. Peppermint."

"Yum! I got watermelon!" Summer smiled as she chewed her green-and-pink bean. The girls had an awesome time eating all their sweets.

"What is your pet? I've got a gray-and-white owl named Storm." Ashley asked.

"I've got an owl too. She's white and called Crystal." Summer said.

"So um...are you Muggle-born?" Ashley asked, to her, it was an uncomfortable question.

"No...My parents are a witch and a wizard," Summer said, slightly confused.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and a red-haired girl with freckles looked in.

"Hello! I've just popped by to say that we are almost at Hogwarts. You should put on your robes. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." Ginny smiled.

"I'm Summer Ashland and this is Ashley Gristle." Summer smiled at Ginny.

"I think I've heard about you before, Ginny. Your brother, Ron, is best friends with Harry Potter right?" Ashley asked. Ginny nodded before going to another train compartment.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Summer asked, changing into her Hogwarts robes.

"He defeated V-...I mean You-Know-Who twice. That's why he has a lightning scar. I read about him and seen his pictures. He's cute." Ashley said.

"That's good to know. Come on, the train's stopped." Summer said. The girls filled their pockets with the remaining sweets, four bags of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two Licorice Wands and two Cauldron Cakes.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" A booming voice echoed the dark train station. Summer and Ashley followed the voice to see a large man with a big beard. "Anymore firs' years? All firs' years follow me!" The large man led the first years down a narrow path to some boats.

"My name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Now follow me, firs' years!" Hagrid introduced himself before helping all the first years onto boats. Summer shared one with Ashley, Ginny and two other boys.

As they reached Hogwarts, the boats stopped and Summer climbed out of hers. She shivered, it was pretty cold. Hagrid led all the first years to a strict-looking teacher with glasses.

"Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Rate and Review!**

**~R.J. Malfoy**


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

CHAPTER 4

Professor McGonagall led the first years to a marble staircase and turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin momentarily. But before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points but any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a very great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Professor McGonagall said. "I will lead you all to the Great Hall when it is time." She walked through a huge door.

"I wonder what we will be doing to get sorted into our houses." Ashley shrugged. Summer nodded and turned around the look at the staircase when she screamed. A few dozen ghosts were flying straight at them!

"Ghosts!" Summer shrieked as the ghosts streamed through the wall and into the Great Hall. Soon, many of the first year girls were screaming until Professor McGonagall came back.

"Be respectful, first years. These ghosts are former Hogwarts students." Professor McGonagall said. _Yeah right, very, very former students. _Summer thought. "Stand in a line and follow me." The students followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

"Wow, look at that ceiling!" Summer marveled at the velvet ceiling, the ghosts forgotten. Professor McGonagall had placed a stool in front of the many tables and placed a hat on it. The hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause after the Sorting Hat finished its song. Then, after the applause died away, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a scroll-like parchment.

"When I call your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool." Professor McGonagall said. "Aban, Lester!" A pale boy with dark hair put on the hat and sat on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. A table second to the left burst into applause as Lester went to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ashland, Summer!"

The hat began murmuring.

"Ah...yes a quick and sharp mind, very ready to learn. Indeed, there's also a great amount of bravery involved, yet with some darkness, and loyalty..." The hat took a long, long time to decide. Summer felt like eternity was happening.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally announced after a good few minutes. A table on the far left burst into applause as Summer joined them, happy to be out of the spotlight.

"Nice to meet you, Summer! I'm Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect." "Welcome to Gryffindor!" Summer blushed as she greeted them all and sat down.

"Amanas, Mina!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right cheered as the hat shouted out.

"Brown, Miles!"

"SLYTHERIN!" After the hat shouted out the house, a table on the left cheered.

"Denis, Lily!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Falara, Michael!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Gristle, Ashley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And the list went on and on. Summer smiled when Ashley sat down next to her. Ginny was also declared a Gryffindor and she sat on the other side of Summer. After the last first year was sorted, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledore declared. Food magically appeared on the long tables of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. As Summer piled her plate, she suddenly heard a voice, cold as ice and as dangerous as a snake.

_Kill...kill. Let me kill you..._ Summer gasped as she heard the voice move farther and farther away.

"Um...Summer, you okay?" Ginny asked. "You look pale."

"Didn't you guys hear the voices?" Summer whispered.

"Voices? What voices? As in the voices of wizards and witches talking?" Ashley asked.

"Nevermind." Summer sighed as she bit into a tomato. "So um...what classes are you guys looking forward to?" She changed the topic.

"Probably Transfiguration." Ginny said.

"I'm kind of looking forward to Potions. Who's the Potions teacher?" Summer asked.

"Well the Potions _M__aster_ is Professor Snape. He's the one with the black hair." Ashley nodded at one of the teachers. Professor Snape was talking to Dumbledore.

"Attention, all students! We have some notices. First years are not allowed to be in the Dark Forest unless accopanied by a teacher. Quidditch tryouts will start next week. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams, please contact Madame Hooch. Now, before we are all off to bed, let's sing our school song!" Dumbledore waved his wand and a stream of ribbons came out, formings words. Then the whole school began bellowing:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._"

Summer didn't sing, mostly because the song was weird.

"Off to bed you all!" Dumbledore said and all the house teams began following thier prefects. They went up the marble staircase and into different stairways. Feeling really tired, Summer didn't even say goodnight. Most of Gryffindor were crowded around Harry Potter but Summer, Ashley and Ginny went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**I'll be rewriting the chapters as soon as possible! Thank you for reading and please Rate and Review!**

**~R.J. Malfoy**


	5. Classes

CHAPTER 5

Summer stumbled as she put on her robes. She felt so tired and yet so happy that she's been accepted at Hogwarts. Yawning, she unpacked and carried her equipment down the stairs to the common room of Gryffindor. She almost bumped into a handsome second-year boy.

"Sorry." Summer mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She stared. It was Harry Potter! "Um...good morning."

"Good morning. Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Summer Ashland." Summer smiled as she shook his hand.

"See you at breakfast." Harry smiled as he walked away. Summer thankfully remembered the way to the Great Hall and met up with Ashley and Ginny there.

"We've got Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and the Slytherins first right?" Summer asked.

"Yup! Let's hope we don't get lost or anything." Ashley said as they ate. After breakfast was finished, the three girls went to Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is a very complex magic." Professor McGonagall said as she changed her book into a shoe and back again. After taking a lot of notes, they were each given a match and were told to change it into a silver needle, using the words _metra sivliverus_. "_Metra sivliverus _is to transform small things into something that you are thinking of."

"_Metra siliverus_!" Ashley tried but she forgot the 'v' at the front of _sivliverus_. Her match turned thinner but wasn't close to being a needle.

"_Metra sivliverus_!" Summer waved her wand at the match. To her huge surprise, it turned into a sharp silver needle!

"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall! Summer's got it!" Ginny said.

"Very good, Miss Ashland, very very good. You are a natural at magic. Try turning this sheet of paper into glass." Professor McGonagall gave Summer a rare smile.

"Show off." One of the Slytherins muttered. Summer blushed as she waved her wand again.

"_Metra sivliverus!_" The paper didn't turn to glass but it hardened. Summer tried again. This time the paper turned shiny and Summer could see her reflection.

"Very good, Miss Ashland. Why don't you start helping some of the other students?"

"Sure, Professor." Summer stood up and walked around.

"Summer, can you help me?" A Gryffindor girl named Lily Zanka asked.

"Sure. Okay, are you imagining the silver needle?" Summer asked.

"I'm trying to but I get messed up with the words." Lily said.

"Try to say the words a few times until you can say it without even knowing it. Then you can concentrate on your silver needle picture." Summer smiled.

"Summer, would you get me a glass of water from the Great Hall? I'm feeling a bit dizzy." Professor McGonagall sat back down on her chair.

"Of course." Summer walked out of the classroom and into the corridor. A few Slytherin two-year boys walked passed her. One of them, which had light blonde hair, winked at her. Summer curled up her tongue in disgust as she got to the Great Hall. She poured out a glass of water and hurried back.

"Here you go, Professor." Summer handed Professor McGonagall the glass of water.

"Thank you. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall announced. Summer picked up her pile of books, her wand and left the classroom with Ashley and Ginny.

"We've got lunch and then Charms with the Ravenclaws and Professor Flitwick." Ashley checked her schedule. "Then Potions, tea, Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally, dinner."

"Come on, let's get to lunch. I'm starving." The girls went down the corridor to the Great Hall where many of the Gryffindors were already seated. As soon as everyone was present, food appeared and owls flew in from the owlery.

"Crystal!" Summer smiled when she saw her snowy-white owl flying with a package. Dropping the package into Summer's hands and being fed a few seeds, Crystal flew back to the owlery.

"Wow! Look! Mum's sent me some sweets and a bag for my birthday!" Summer opened the package. The bag was purple with black swirls and it was big enough to carry all her equipment.

"Your mum is smart. I'd better ask Storm to send a letter to my mum. I need a bag like that." Ashley took out a piece of parchment and began writing, Storm eating seeds. After she finished, Ashley wrote her mum's name on the envelope and gave it to Storm.

"I didn't know it was your birthday! What day is today? September 2nd? We need to get you a present!" Ginny said.

"Really, there is no nee-"

"Of course there is need! You are our friend!" Ashley cut Summer off. Before Summer could say anything, Ashley and Ginny began whispering to each other. Rolling her eyes slightly, she began putting her equipment into her bag. Then she started reading _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk.

"And anyway, my birthday was days ago, guys," Summer said, but her friends didn't hear her.

"Um, earth to Summer? Time for Charms." Ginny prodded Summer on the shoulder.

"Coming." Summer put her book back in her bag and followed her friends out of the Great Hall.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**Please Rate and Review! Thanks for reading :)**

**~R.J. Malfoy**


	6. Mystery Starts

CHAPTER 6

The first two weeks flew by. Even with a pile of homework, Summer felt happier than she'd ever had. Pretty soon, they were having their first flying lesson with the Ravenclaws.

"Good afternoon, first-years." Madam Hooch, the flying teacher, greeted them all.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." All the first-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws chorused.

"Now, stand to the right side of your broomstick. Hold out your hand and say 'up'. The broomstick should rise up to your hand." Madam Hooch directed.

"Up!" "Up!" The class began to follow Madam Hooch's instructions. Summer's broom flew straight up her hand, in Summer's great surprise. She was the only one who managed to get her broomstick to her hand. Once everyone had gotten their brooms, Madam Hooch moved on to the next directions, including teaching them how to sit on their brooms without sliding off the end.

"Now, kick onto the air. Then slowly come down." Madam Hooch said. Pretty soon, the whole class was able to fly up and come back down.

"Fly around for a few minutes and be careful." Madam Hooch allowed them. Summer kicked off and flew straight up the air, whizzing. She almost hit Ashley by accident.

"Brilliant! Anyone who'd like to join the Quidditch team come and see me after class." Madam Hooch said, dismissing the class.

"That was so fun!" Ginny smiled enthusiastically.

"I know! Come on, let's get to tea. Hopefully Storm has got the parcel." Ashley whispered to Ginny.

"I'm starving!" Summer had not heard any of Ashley and Ginny talking about her belated birthday present.

As soon as the feast begun, the owls swooped into the Great Hall. Storm was carrying one big parcel and one small parcel. Crystal was carrying a small one too.

"Happy Late Birthday!" Ashley pressed the small parcel into Summer's hands. Crystal also dropped her parcel into Summer's hands.

"Thanks, guys!" Hugging her friends and blushing uncontrollably, she opened her parcel. Inside was a charm bracelet with five charms: a pegasus, a cat, an owl, a heart and a snow globe.

"It's so pretty! How did you get something like this?" Summer clasped the charm bracelet around her wrist.

"A shop in Diagon Alley. We sent Storm to get it." Ginny smiled.

"I wonder who sent this." Summer opened the other parcel as Crystal dipped her beak into Summer's pumpkin juice. Inside, she was astonished to find a brilliant snow globe. Even though it was small, the sparkles shone brightly and inside was a miniature unicorn, bowing at Summer!

"Woah...this must cost at least twenty Galleons!" Ashley gasped. Ginny looked through the wrapping paper of the parcel but found no note.

"I don't think it would be my mum. She bought me Crystal for my birthday." Summer said, shaking the snow globe gently. The unicorn straightened up, whinnied, and trotted through one of the ten or twenty small trees in the globe.

"Hmm...Who would send this?" Ashley wondered out loud as the owls flew back. She unwrapped her own big parcel, which was a dark pink bag.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure no one knows my birthday except you guys and my mum." Summer shrugged. She placed the beautiful snow globe carefully in one of the pockets of her bag.

"Maybe someone from Hogwarts?" Ginny guessed. "Someone might like you."

"Honestly? I've been here for two weeks!" Summer drank a spoonful of her vegetable soup. "Well...A Slytherin second-year _did_ wink at me."

"What did he look like?" Ashley asked.

"He was silver-blonde with...gray eyes? I don't know. He was pale though." Summer said, shrugging. Ginny was suddenly quiet.

"That seems like Draco Malfoy to me. He's Harry Potter's enemy. He's awfully rich. Draco could probably get a hundred Galleons per month for his allowance." Ginny said, scooping a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

"But he didn't seem very proud or anything." Summer said, picking up a cup of blueberry pudding.

"Guess so. Oh and Professor McGonagall told us that we were to watch the second-years' dueling club after tea today." Ashley suddenly remembered.

"Cool...I wonder if we'll be able to learn some new spells. I need to fill up my spell book." Summer rummaged around her bag.

"Your...spell book?" Ashley said slowly.

"Yeah. I keep track of all the spells we learn. They'll come in handy someday." Summer took out her quill and a dark blue notebook.

"So far, I have _wingardium leviosa_, _metra sivliverus_ and _cronto mikisa_." Summer read off her notebook. _Cronto mikisa_ was the spell for changing emotions.

"Well, that's good to know. Come on, let's get to the dueling club." Ginny stood up. The three girls walked to the dueling club, where mostly everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin were. Professor Snape, the potions master and Professor Lockhart, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher were also there.

"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Professor Lockhart, flashing a wide smile.

"He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry — you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!" said Professor Lockhart. He and Professor Snape fot in position for a wizard's duel.

"On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course. One **—** two **— **three**—**"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Professor Snape cried. Professor Lockhart was practically blasted off his feet, his wand flying out of his hand. Summer began to jot down notes into her book.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm — as you see, I've lost my wand — ah, thank you, Miss Brown — yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy — however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Snape was looking murderous. Possibly Lockhart had noticed, because he said, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me — Oh and, first-years, no need for getting into pairs. Just watch and learn." Professor Lockhart said.

"There! That's Draco Malfoy!" Ginny pointed. Summer craned her neck and looked. Yup, the Slytherin that winked at her, was Draco Malfoy. Only now had Summer noticed that he was handsome, in a way.

"Ginny, I think Summer's in love." Ashley whispered. Summer snapped back to reality.

"Ashley, no. I'm only eleven, okay?" Summer rolled her eyes but she was going pink. She went back to note-taking.

"Serpensortia!" Draco pointed his wand at Harry. THe tip of his wand exploded and a snake slithered out.

"Don't move, Potter," said Professor Snape. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward a Gryffindor second-year and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Summer shrieked. But instead of hearing English words, her voice was hissing! Harry was also hissing and they appeared to be saying the same thing to the black snake! Professor Snape waved his wand and the snake disappeared. He stared at Harry, then at Summer.

"Summer! What...Who...When...What was that?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know!" Summer was utterly confused. Could she actually talk to snakes?

"You were speaking Parseltongue! You're a Parselmouth!" Ashley gasped. "You can talk to snakes!" The dueling club ended almost immediately. The three girls went straight back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Scaly mint." Ginny said the password.

"I...How can I talk to snakes?" Summer felt like something was wrong with her.

"It's not a common gift, Summer." Ginny said. Bursting into the portrait was Harry, a red-haired boy (Ginny's brother) and a pretty brown-haired girl. "The symbol of Slytherin is the serpent. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes. He was well-known for that."

"I..I'm going to um...take a walk to cool off." Summer pushed past her friends and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

She was walking down the first floor hall when she saw bathroom water on the floor. She glanced up and shrieked.

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Please R & R! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**~R.J. Malfoy**


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

CHAPTER 7

Blood was on the walls beside the first floor girls' bathroom. Beside it was Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She was hanging from a bar by her tail stiffly. One look and Summer fell into unconsciousness.

"Think everything's okay, Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall's voice came to Summer, a few moments later.

"She's not Petrified, thank goodness. Miss Ashland's recovering well." Madam Pomprey's reply confused Summer greatly. Petrified? She opened her eyes.

"What happened, professor?" Summer asked.

"You know Mrs. Norris was well...stiff right? We think you fainted at the sight of the blood writing on the walls." Professor McGonagall explained. "'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.' was the writing on the wall."

"What is a Chamber of Secrets?" Summer went slightly pink at the thought of Draco bringing her up to the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. You need to rest." Professor McGonagall said, before leaving.

The next day, Summer was well again and she was able to continue her classes. She sat beside Ashley and Ginny at breakfast. They'd gotten over the shock of finding out that Summer was a Parselmouth and they were back to normal topics.

"We have History of Magic right?" Ginny asked.

"Yup. Maybe Professor Binns might be able to tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." Summer said.

"Why do you want to know?" Ashley asked.

"It just seems interesting." Summer shrugged, she turned back to Ginny, who was writing in a black notebook.

"Ginny, where did you go after Summer left the common room?" Ashley asked.

"What? Oh, I think I might've went to the bathroom or something." Ginny replied absently.

"Okay...Come on, let's get to History of Magic." Summer checked her black watch before the girls went to their class. After twenty minutes into the class, Summer raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss —"

"Ashland, sir. Can you please tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Summer asked.

"I talk about facts not legends or myths." Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher, said. Then Summer raised her hand again.

"Miss Askfield?"

"Ashland, sir. But don't all facts start with legends or myths, sir?" Summer asked again.

"Well yes." Professor Binns said slowly.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago — the precise date is uncertain — by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution." He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," Professor Binns said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Professor Binns said.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale told to frighten the gullible." This time, Ashley rasied her hand.

"Sir, what exactly is the 'horror within' the Chamber?" Ashley asked.

"Some sort of monster, in which only the Heir of Slytherin can control." Professor Binns said. A few pair of eyes darted towards Summer.

"Now, class, let's get back to actual facts about history." Professor Binns said impatiently.

"Why would they think _I'm_ the Heir of Slytherin? Besides, a heir is a boy and a _heiress_ is a girl." Summer said uncomfortably when the class ended.

"They have bees in their brains for all I know." Ashley agreed with Summer. Ginny was writing furiously in her black notebook, as if taking notes.

"Let's get to lunch now. Maybe your lover boy would send you something." Ashley teased Summer.

**END OF CHAPTER 7!**

**New chapters will be posted daily! Please R & R! Thanks for reading!**

**~R.J. Malfoy**


	8. Christmas Day

CHAPTER 8

Four months have passed since Professor Binns told the Gryffindor first-years and the Hufflepuff first-years about the Chamber of Secrets. Now it was Christmas Day and the three girls along with Lily Denis and Diana Miller were tearing open their parcels.

"I have...four parcels!" Summer counted all her presents.

"I've got four as well!" Ashley began tearing open a parcel.

"Me too!" Ginny grinned. Summer opened her first parcel, which was from her mum, Callie. It was a beautiful pair of earrings. They were swirly and could change colors slowly. Summer opened her second parcel which was from Ashley. There was a misty ring that could change colors to go along with Summer's emotions and a dark pink diary with a lock. Then came Ginny's parcel which was a beautiful Christmas tree charm for her charm bracelet and a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"And we all know that present is from your lover." Ashley smiled with mock-tease and pointed at the last parcel, which was wrapped with golden paper and a sapphire blue ribbon.

"Ashley..." Summer glared at her friend with a pretend warning tone as she unwrapped the parcel. She gasped. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It had a pure silver chain and on it was a jewel with misty colors. The band around the jewel was solid silver. There was also a card wishing Summer a Merry Christmas. It was signed 'Draco M.'

"Maybe when a dance comes up, he'll ask you to dance!" Ginny smiled at Summer.

"Okay, enough about Draco. Let's see your presents!" Summer abruptedly changed the topic. Ashley had already opened two of her four which were a book on interesting wizardry facts and a packet of Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ginny and a golden bracelet from her mother. The present from Summer was a shiny friendship ring with an opal on it and a knitted green friendship bracelet. The present from her father was a purple scarf with neon blue stripes.

Summer had given Ginny a shiny friendship ring too, but with an amethyst and a knitted blue friendship bracelet. Ashley's present to Ginny was a silver banded bracelet with 'Ginny Weasley' carved on it. The letters would change colors. Ginny's present from her parents were a knitted sweater and a homemade slice of cake.

"Come on, let's get down to breakfast." Summer suggested, clasping her necklace and charm bracelet on along with the misty ring. She shook her snow globe once more. Now the sparkles have turned into snow and the trees have been topped with snow. It was a very special snow globe, also from Draco Malfoy. It changed with the seasons and now the unicorn was wearing a scarf.

Ashley and Ginny put on a bit of their jewelry and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I...er...need to go to the bathroom." Ginny said uneasily. She walked out of the Great Hall clutching her black notebook.

"I wonder why she always carries that notebook around with her." Ashley commented, eating a spoonful of delicious chicken lasagna.

"Perhaps it's for writing her feelings in it. Like too much homework or History of Magic was too boring." Summer suggested, drinking her pumpkin juice. Ginny didn't come down for breakfast for the rest of the morning.

"I wonder what's happened to her. I'll go check it out." Summer walked out of the Great Hall and into the nearest bathroom.

"Woah! What's happened in here?" Summer was trodding on water.

"Well some people think it's funny to throw books at ghosts because they can't feel it!" Myrtle, the bathroom ghost, flew out of a cubicle.

"Hello, Myrtle. Have you seen Ginny?" Summer asked.

"No! Well, Harry did come in here with his red-haired friend. They pocketed the black book someone threw in here at me!" Myrtle said.

"Thanks for telling me that, Myrtle. 'Bye!" Summer walked out of the bathroom and back to the Great Hall.

"I think Ginny threw her book down a toilet or something. Harry and er...Ginny's brother pocketed the book. Maybe they're returning it to Ginny. Come on, we've got a whole day of nothing to do. Let's go find Ginny." Summer told Ashley. Suddenly, she heard the voice again.

_Kill this time… let me rip… tear…_ Summer was really freaked out, even though the voice was moving away.

"Summer, you okay? You've gone all pale and white." Ashley began shaking her friend.

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded through the Great Hall. All the students hurried back to their common rooms, practically squishing everyone else. When they've all gotten to the Gryffindor common room, Professor McGonagall began speaking.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities." Professor McGonagall said.

"I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward." She continued. Then she walked out of the portrait hole.

"What a way to spend Christmas Day." Ashley sighed as the girls went up the stairs to their dorm. Ginny was there, writing in her notebook again. This time, the notebook was wet and battered.

"Guess we have nothing much to do now." Summer sat on her bed, gazing at her unicorn snow globe.

**END OF CHAPTER 8!**

**New chapters posted daily! Please Rate and Review!**

**~R.J. Malfoy**


End file.
